3rd Great Mapping War
Before the Conflict Prior to the war there had been a large string of other wars, and a tension had mounted a few days before the start of the 3rd Great Mapping War. The War Summary The 3rd Great Mapping War, or formerly "The Ervenion Conflict" started when Finland_ball attacked Ervenion due to him forcing Finland into a meme cult, and he also thought that Ervenion was immature. Rem889 was soon asked to join the war where he claimed neutrality, but then easily went with red to get more land. To make matters worse, Finn's army is much stronger than Ervenion's, even he admitted it himself. Eventually more people came in such as FNAFfunny, later to pull an Italy, luigi, who for the first time broke down the "Permanent Neutrality Barrier", Axel, who nearly quit Scratch as a result, and a couple others, turning this war into another Great Mapping War. The attackers of the war eventually got what they want and pulled out, after hardly a day of fighting. This was thanks to many speeches and communication between both sides. Timestamps and Quotes 9:50 pm, EDT, 9/15/18 - FNAFfunny joins the war on a separate side. 10:07 pm, EDT, 9/15/18 - JYA officially declares neutrality. 07:47 am, GMT, 9/16/18 - luigi888 declares neutrality on the grounds that so long as it doesnt get out of hand, he won't get involved. 6:56 am (for ontario) , EDT, 9/15/18 - Ontario declares war on Ervenion, because he too was being forced into that cult thingy. 10:15 am, EDT, 9/16/18 - Axel_The_Beagle joins the war on Ervenions side. 11:43 am, EDT, 9/16/18 - FNAF switches sides. 11:59 am, EDT, 9/16/18 - Luigi888 Joins the war on Finn's side. 1:01 pm, EDT, 9/16/18 - Ontario declares a third side for himself to be on "To defy tradition, after much negotiation, the permanent neutrality barrier, for all it's glory, must be dropped. For if my account may last ten years, men will still say "This was their finest hour"" -luigi888, joining the war 4:36 pm, EDT, 9/16/18 - Finn, the one who started the war, leaves the war, claiming it to be "Useless". Finn made a treaty on his part, with two people signing it. He waits for Ervenion's signature. 06:34am, GMT, 9/17/18 - Agreeing with Finn, and never truly wanting a part in the war, luigi pulls out of the war. ??:??, GMT, 9/17/18 - luigi888 shgares the project "Well" to try and stop the war. 17:40 pm, Almaty time, 9/17/2018 - Rem889 makes a treaty and a border agreement. Rem889 pulls out his forces, leaving the war. He is currently waiting to Ervenion to sign it. "No sooner had I joined the war, I wished to put an end to it. No glory would come of such a pointless endeavour as fighting, as has been the pattern in the many wars that have sprung up prior to these recent events. I wanted to stop the war, but even one hour in, my doubts were present, as stated in my project 'well'. After Axel's rousing speech and with much trepidation, I realised I had no place in this war, and neither does anyone else involved. It is a war, like all others, that should never have had to happen. With Finn's recent treaty, and the situation becoming less clear, it is with some amount of pleasure I announce that I have pulled out of the war. To Rem, and to all others still in conflict, I implore you follow the sway of me and Finn. Consider this my signature on the peace treaty." -luigi888, post war "This defines the SMC - Pointless wars caused over silly reasons. The 3rd Great Mapping War is definitely an example of this war how a war because of Finland being forced into a studio resulted into a new Great Mapping War. There is no point for this, I'm out. Luigi did a speech full of sense." -Rem889 "At this point, I withdraw and leave the war. This war just started because Finn didn't LIKE Ervenion's cult, and he could've just ignored him AND NOT declare war. This war came out as something that could've easily been avoided, but no. I will make a treaty for myself and will leave." -Rem889, stating that he left the war "This war, though initially seeming as nought but another war in the long line of sorrow and pain the has sadly been the defining feature of the SMC for a while now, I believe to be a victory. This war was not a victory for the forces fighting in the traditional sense, nor was it purely a victory for one side of fighters, as every war before it has. This war, much though it would seem as catastrophic as the previous, has been a true victory for the community. It was a war in which words of calm and speeches of sense would win the day, for both sides. As of September the 17th, 2018, the war has been officially ended, as no more attackers remain to oppose those defending. Even if as of writing this, we still must await all the peace signatures, it's over. And I call it a victory for the community because diplomacy won in the end, proving that when organised and aware, mappers in the SMC can resolve conflict, without the need for fighting. This was the The Third Great Mapper War, and I say with confidence that it may be the last one was wrong, at least in terms of being considered a great war. For as one by one my side pulled out, and speeches like that of mine and Axel's opened conversation, both the hindsight and the foresight that has failed us for months has finally kicked in. Much though I hate to have been a part of any war, I find no war more worthy. As I look back now, I believe that this will set a precedent. We have learnt from the past LGW mate, and now the future of the community doesn't look quite so bleak." -luigi888, post war memoirs -Fnaffunny, "I'm so proud of this community" After the War There would be 6 months of peace, and much reformation in the SMC. Unfortunately, it seems that some have not learned from the past. Pictures idk Category:Mapper Wars Category:Wars